8 años
by Sly-88
Summary: pansy y draco se conocen desde los 8 años y desde ese momento saben que están hechos el uno para el otro.


**notas de la autora:** EsToS pErSoNaJeS nU sOn MiOs Le PeRtEnEcEn A j.K rOwLiNg y nO sOn UsAdOs CoN fInEs De LuCrO.

Pansy Parkinson era una niña de 8 años con piel color leche, de estatura regular y con cabellos color chocolate. Desde muy pequeñita ha gustado del color rosado, sin embargo también usa los colores verde y negro, ya que son los colores de su casa en Hogwarts: Slytherin.

-Pansy, hija, ¿estás despierta?- dijo Alice Parkinson, la madre de la pequeña.

-uhm- se escucha debajo de las sábanas.

-vamos hija, tenemos planes para la tarde- le dije su madre y la sacó de la cama, la cargó y la llevó al baño.

-mami, es muy temprano, quiero seguir durmiendo- le dijo la pequeña Pansy con voz dormilona. Se frotó los ojos y se rehusó a meterse a la tina.

-hija- le dijo su madre con una dulce voz, -es hora de levantarse, tenemos planes. No seas engreída por favor-

-está bien mami, como tú digas- dijo finalmente Pansy, se quitó su pijama y se metió a la tina, que estaba llena de agua tibia (más caliente que fría) y de suaves perfumes y burbujas aromatizadas.

La pequeña niña terminó de bañarse, salió de la tina y se colocó una toalla rosada que cubría todo su cuerpo. Caminó hacia cama y se sentó sobre ella, ligeramente moviendo sus pequeñas piernas en el aire.

-mami, ¿qué me pondré hoy?- preguntó inocentemente.

-hijita, estoy buscando algo apropiado, quiero que estés hermosa- dijo su mamá y sacó un vestido color celeste pastel y unos zapatitos blancos.

-¡hija! Por Dios, bien sabes que no debes sentarte en la cama cuando estés mojada, ay Pansy- gritó Alice.

-disculpa mami- dijo Pansy un poco apenada, agachando su cabeza.

-está bien _darling_, no te preocupes, ven con mami, te voy a poner este hermoso vestidito. Ya verás que a todos les encantará-

Alice le puso el vestido celeste a s hija, los zapatitos y unas mediecitas de encajes divinas, que hacían juego con los zapatitos. Se veía lindísima. Pansy tenía un espejo inmenso que le permitía verse de cuerpo entero. Su madre se paró detrás de ella y suspiró:

-toda una Parkinson-. Pansy rió quisquillosamente.

Alice se agachó para estar a la altura de Pansy y empezó a cepillarle el cabello. Con un toque de su varita hizo que el cabello liso de Pansy tenga unas ligeras y suaves ondas en las puntas y para dar el toque final le puso una cinta blanca que combine con los zapatitos, tan perfectos.

-mi hija ya está hecha toda una señorita- pensó Alice mientras le daba los últimos toques al cabello de Pansy. La niña simplemente se quedaba quieta sin moverse. Sabía que si se movía iba arruinar todo el peinado y el esfuerzo de su madre, así que se comportaba de la mejor manera posible.

-vamos hija, es hora de mostrar quienes somos- dijo su madre sonriendo y sujetó de la mano a su pequeña y frágil hija, la ayudó a bajar la escaleras y la cargó para poder entrar en el carruaje que las esperaba afuera. Ambas iban a un té.

Se dirigían a una mansión, una mansión mucho más grande que la suya, con grandes espacios verdes y muchos caballos que montar, incluso tenía un campo de Quiditch. Llegaron en pocos minutos, ya que ambas mansiones eran vecinas, el señor que manejaba el carruaje las ayudó a bajar, todo caballero él, y las observó mientras caminaban hacia la puerta de la mansión.

Alice tocó la puerta y fue recibida por un pequeño elfo.

-buenas tardes señora Parkinson- dijo la criatura.

-buenas tardes Dobby, la señora Malfoy nos espera- dijo Alice educadamente. La madre de Pansy era una de las pocas personas que mostraba respeto por diferentes criaturas del mundo mágico y no trataba a los elfos como esclavos. Pansy caminó junto con su madre, con un poco de miedo. Nunca había estado en un lugar tan grande, lleno de hermosos cuadros y candelabros de diferentes formas y tamaños. El piso estaba reluciente y hasta podía ver su reflejo en él. Sonrió y pensó:

-el niño que vive aquí debe divertirse mucho- y soltó una pequeña risa.

-hija, por favor, compórtate- dijo su madre y ambas entraron, mano a mano, a la sala siguiente.

Sentada en una mesa para cuatro estaba la hermosa Narcisa Malfoy, con un vestido negro que la hacia lucir muy elegante. Cuando escuchó los pasos de su visita, se paró y caminó hacia Pansy y Alice, que se habían quedado en la puerta de la sala, esperando a ser invitadas a pasar.

-oh, mi buen amiga Alice, pasa pasa, no seas tonta, no te quedes ahí parada. Ven y dale un abrazo a tu amiga- dijo Narcisa en un tono muy dulce que hizo que Pansy perdiese el miedo al gran castillo. Alice y Narcisa se abrazaron. Ambas habían estudiado en Hogwarts en el mismo año y desde siempre habían sido muy buenas amigas.

-Cisa, te presento a mi hija Pansy- dijo Alice. Narcisa sonrió y se agachó para estar a la altura de la niña.

-pero miren que linda. Tienes una hermosa hija Alice. Estoy segura que a mi hijo le va encantar- dijo Narcisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Pansy. Alice le apretó suavemente la mano a Pansy, motivándola a que diga lo que habían ensayado por semanas.

-muy buenas tardes señora Malfoy, es un gusto conocerla. Gracias por invitarme a su casa- dijo Pansy con voz dulce.

-pero que ternura. Alice tu hija es un encanto, muy educada- dijo Narcisa y las invitó a sentarse con ella. Luego, añadió:

-mi hijo no debe tardar en bajar-

Las tres se sentaron, Pansy al costado de su mamá, y Narcisa al otro ladro de Alice. Había un espacio vacío, era para el hijo de la señora Malfoy.

-dobby, dobby-

-si señora-

-llama a mi hijo- dijo Narcisa. Dobby corrió por las escaleras y trajo, después de unos minutos, al joven Malfoy.

-oh, aquí está mi orgullo, Alice ya conoces a mi hijo. Pansy, ven encanto, te presento a mi hijo- dijo Narcisa, orgullosa y con una sonrisa. Pansy se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a donde estaba parado el niño. Era un hombrecito un poco más alto que ella, de cabellos dorados-platinados, con ojos electrizantes y grises, con una tez muy blanca. Estaba vestido con un trajecito hecho a la medida de color verde. _Los colores de Slytherin_ pensó la pequeña.

-buenas tardes, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy. Bienvenida a mi casa- dijo el niño, le tomó la mano a Pansy y la besó delicadamente. Pansy se puso roja.

-pero que caballero tan lindo- dijo Alice y se paró para darle un beso a Draco en la mejilla.

-buenas tardes señora Parkinson, es un gusto volver a verla- dijo Draco, que aparentaba tener más de 8 años.

-bueno, que hacemos parados, sentémonos- dijo Narcisa riendo y los 4 se sentaron, Draco y Pansy juntos.

Draco empezó a tomar su té y de vez en cuando miraba a la niña extraña niña de su costado que parecía asombrada con la rosa que estaba dentro de tu taza.

-¿nunca ha tomado té de rosa?- se preguntó el joven, movió la cabeza en desaprobación y siguió tomando su té. Estaba un poco caliente así que tenía que soplar de vez en cuando. Draco la miró de nuevo y vio que Pansy había tomado un pequeño sándwich de jamón inglés con mantequilla y mermelada, lo miró con cara graciosa y le dio una pequeña mordida. Draco la observó anonado: nunca había visto a una niña tan educada como Pansy, desde la forma en que se sentaba, hasta la forma en que comía. Sonrió y pensó:

-es un poco bonita, aunque esa nariz deja que desear. Bueno, al menos es más bonita que las otras niñas que ha traído mi mamá-.

Pansy volteó en dirección a Draco y vio que él la estaba mirando. Él le sonrió y le preguntó:

-¿tengo algo en mi rostro?-. Draco se sorprendió. No esperaba que ella le hable.

-no, nada, solo que pareces sorprendida por la rosa en tu té- dijo

-oh, es que, nunca había visto una rosa de ese color- respondió ella, sin mirarlo esta vez.

-¿nunca habías tomado té de rosa?-preguntó Draco. _Si nunca lo ha hecho, la voy a molestar_ pensó.

-si, he tomado algunas veces en París y en mi hogar, sólo que nunca de este tipo de rosa- respondió muy calmada y siguió escuchando lo que Narcisa y Alice conversaban.

Draco se quedó helado. Se había equivocado con respecto a Pansy, parecía que si había tomado antes té de rosas, y en Paris.

Después de una hora, los niños se veían un poco aburridos de las largas conversaciones de sus madres, así que Narcisa sugirió que Draco lleve a la pequeña Pansy a su sala de juegos, mientras ellas seguían contándose los últimos chismes.

-ven Pansy, te mostraré todos mis juguetes. Tengo hasta una escoba- le dijo Draco. Le tomó su delicada mano y la llevó hasta su habitación de juegos. Era enorme, Pansy nunca había visto tantos juegos mágicos en su corta vida.

-wow, tienes un cuarto muy bonito- comentó Pansy y quedó paradita junto a un caballito de juguete.

-¿te gusta?- le preguntó Draco.

-si- respondió Pansy y volteó a observar al graciosísimo caballo de color blanco. Draco la observó y después de un momento dijo:

-si quieres puedes montarlo-

-oh, gracias, pero no quiero ensuciarme- dijo Pansy y se sentó en una sillita y se quedó observando al pequeño caballo que había llamado su atención. Draco se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a jugar.

Pasó un par de horas, y Pansy ahora estaba armando un rompecabezas mágico del castillo de Hogwarts, mientras Draco volaba en su escoba de juguete por el cuarto. No intercambiaron más palabras. Simplemente se miraban el uno al otro.

-este niño es muy extraño, para mirándome- dijo Pansy y sonreía. Y añadió:

-es lindo- y se sonrojó.

La tarde pronto terminó y los niños tuvieron que decir adiós.

-vuelvan pronto- dijo Narcisa y junto con el pequeño Draco movieron sus manos en señal de adiós.

En el futuro, las Parkinson pasaron muchas tardes en la mansión de los Malfoys, y Pansy creció junto con Draco. Mientras fueron creciendo su amistad se hizo más fuerte. Corrían por los campos, montaban a caballo, jugaban Quiditch (ya de grandes) y se bañaban en el lago de la Mansión Malfoy. Poco a poco empezaron a hacer más amigos, y sus amistades crecieron cuando entraron a Slytherin.

Desde que empezó el colegio, Pansy y Draco andaban juntos, hacían las tareas juntos y almorzaban juntos. Muchas personas pensaban que eran hermanos, ya que Draco siempre la protegía de las personas que la fastidiasen, pero poco a poco las personas empezaron a darse cuenta del poder que tenían la familia de Draco y de Pansy, y empezaron a mostrar un poco más de respeto.

Una tarde hermosa de verano, antes de empezar el quinto año, Pansy se encontraba disfrutando el sol en su jardín, mientras tomaba un té helado. De la nada aparece un elfo y le anuncia que una persona ha venido a verla. Pansy le dice al elfo que haga pasar al invitado.

-de seguro es Millicent- pensó Pansy. No era raro que su mejor amiga venga por las tardes. Pansy se paró y no se dio cuenta que la visita había entrado, ella estaba de espaldas. De pronto unas frías manos tocan su cintura.

-hola Pans- una voz conocida dice. Pansy salta del susto y grita.

-¡Draco! Eres tú, me asustaste- dijo Pansy y lo abrazó. Invitó a su amigo a que se siente y le dijo al elfo que traiga una taza para Draco.

-¿cómo estás _darling_?- preguntó Draco y la miró. Su querida amiga había crecido mucho en el verano, en todo aspecto. Draco sonrió maliciosamente.

-bien _dear_, estoy bien, tomando el sol, ¿tú?- respondió Pansy y luego de ver la sonrisa de Draco se dio cuenta que ella estaba en bikini.

-bien, ahora- dijo Draco y soltó un risa coqueta.

-¡¡Draco Malfoy!! ¿Por qué diablos no me avisas que estoy en paños menores? ¿Lo disfrutas no?- preguntó Pansy.

-a decir verdad, sí, lo disfruto. Vamos Pansy no tienes porque cambiarte, somos amigos desde que tenemos 8 años, no deben haber roches entre nosotros- dijo Draco con una mirada sexy.

-ya basta, iré a cambiarme, ya vuelvo- dijo Pansy y se paró. Caminó y para llegar a la puerta tenía que pasar por el costado de Draco. Lo miró y dijo:

-eres un pervertido-

-solo contigo Pans- dijo Draco riéndose de su amiga.

-ya vuelvo- dijo Pansy riéndose también. Subió las escaleras corriendo y se puso un vestido de verano con flores estampadas. Se miró en el espejo grande que tenía en su cuarto desde siempre y dijo:

-me veo linda- y rió. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y antes de llegar a la puerta del patio, empezó a caminar como una _lady._ Entró al patio y se sentó frente a Draco. Él se le quedó mirando como tonto, se veía muy linda en ese vestido.

-oye, nunca había visto ese vestido- dijo Draco sonriendo.

-lo compré ayer en Londres- respondió Pansy y tomó un sándwich de queso con jamón. Lentamente lo llevó hacia su boca y le dio un pequeño mordisco.

-comes como cuando éramos niños- dijo Draco y sonrió tiernamente, algo que no hacía muy seguido, sólo con Pansy.

-¿es un cumplido?- preguntó Pansy sonriendo.

-claro que sí pequeña flor- dijo Draco y soltó una carcajada. Sabía que Pansy odiaba que la llamasen así.

-¡oye!, sabes que odio que m digan así, me las pagarás Malfoy- dijo Pansy parándose de su silla.

-me tendrás que atrapar primero- dijo Draco, quien ya estaba parado y corriendo.

Los adolescentes de 15 años empezaron a correr por los jardines de la casa de Pansy. Corrían, corrían y corrían, mientras el aire les soplaba gentilmente en la cara. Finalmente Pansy pudo atrapar a Draco y saltó encima de su espalda. Draco la agarró por las piernas y caminó por un rato así, con Pansy en su espalda.

-oye novia- le dijo Draco.

-qué pasa novio- le preguntó Pansy.

-ya pesas mucho ah- dijo Draco y Pansy le pegó en la cabeza. Draco la bajó de su espalda gentilmente.

-¡no estoy gorda ya!- gritó Pansy. Siguió caminando hacia el lago que tenía en su casa y esta vez Draco la agarró por detrás y la depositó en el pasto. Él se puso encima de ella, sus cuerpos casi rozando.

-¿qué pasa Pansy?, ¿te molestaste?- preguntó Draco y colocó cada una de sus manos a la derecha e izquierda de la cabeza de Pansy.

-no, nada que ver- respondió Pansy con una sonrisa. Vio que Draco la miraba de un modo diferente y se sonrojó, después de todo estaban en una posición un poco vergonzosa.

-sabes, nuestras madres han planeado nuestra boda desde que nos conocimos- dijo Draco después de una pausa incómoda.

-si, lo sabía. Mi mamá me dijo que siempre había soñado que su hija se case con el hijo de su mejor amiga- dijo Pansy sonriendo. Se veía tan linda, inofensiva en inocente, como si no fuera conciente de lo que le hacía sentir a Draco. _No sabes Pansy, no tienes ni idea._

Draco acercó su cabeza a la de Pansy y le dio un dulce beso en los labios. Luego se echó a su costado. Pansy se sonrojó, pero no se entrañó después de la acción de Draco. Ese no había sido su primer beso. Como saben Draco llevó a Pansy al Baile de cuarto año y luego de una larga noche de bailar, Draco besó a Pansy bajo la luz de la luna frente al lago.

-creo que antes de conocerte a ti, habré conocido como a 5 posibles esposas- rió Draco luego de su comentario.

-¿en serio?- preguntó Pansy e hizo un puchero, y luego añadió:

-pensé que era la primera-

-no la primera, pero si la única- dijo Draco y le sonrió. La miró por un momento y esta vez fue Pansy la que lo besó. _Que lindas palabras_ pensó Pansy. Draco sonrió mientras Pansy lo besaba y su mano empezó a acariciar la espalda de Pansy. Ella terminó el beso y dijo:

-¿alguna vez pensaste en alguien mejor para ti?-

-nunca- dijo Draco y la besó de nuevo, esta vez por más tiempo y pasión.

Y así la joven pareja se besó por mucho tiempo, bajo el sol.


End file.
